Reunited
by AJAvatar
Summary: Aang has been gone for awhile, Katara's lonliness is in her face when shes forced to her fathers royal balls. She refuses to dance with anyone, but someone sweeps her off her feet. Kataang Oneshot.Part of Kataang raid. Feel free to review.Opinions needed.


The days were painfully long, having to sit through all the meetings and royal balls just to go back to her empty hut. The only thing that kept her pushing through was that small thought in the back of her head that he'd be back someday. Someday was better than never. She had no choice but to be optimistic, or at least try. It was really hard, especially when she was forced to attend these stupid balls her dad always threw. She was always forced to wear a long maroon, silk dress that flowed down to the floor, it was extremely uncomfortable. Katara refused to dance with any man, she just sat at her table and watched the large, dim lit room of couples sway back and forth. Her dad would always try and get her to go dance with other guys but she refused.

"Come on Katara, please just go dance." Hakoda would always say.

"For the last time, Dad, No!" Katara would argue. He would just sigh in defeat and walk away.

Aang had been gone for almost a year now. He had to go to the fire nation to help Zuko, and Katara was forced to stay back and help out with the Southern Water Tribe. Neither of them wanted that, and they put up a pretty good fight, but duty ended up winning. Aang had promised her he'd be back one day soon. But everyday Katara lost a little more hope.

Katara sat at her usual table in the large ballroom were these things were usually held. She gazed out at the floor where all the people were slow dancing. The room was quite large, decorated in blue and white tapestries with detailed pictures of water and the moon. It was very dimly lit, and the music was slow and relaxing. Everyone was dancing. Even Toph had a date. She looked out at the couples. Some were resting their heads on each other's shoulders, others were talking quietly. She sighed.

She saw a few kids awkwardly slow dancing together. She chuckled to herself, then went back to thinking.

She missed him so much her heart ached. She missed his smile, his laughter, his voice, his smell, his lips..

"Lady Katara, may I have this dance?" A voice said.

Katara just looked up at the boy with a heavy head. Just a nobleman's son.

"Sorry, but I'm not really in a dancing mood.." Katara replied in a discouraged voice.

The boy nodded and walked away. She swore if one more boy asked her to dance, she'd explode. None of them get it, can't they see that she wants to be alone? She truly dreaded these things. Just a waste of her time. Katara just sat there bending the water in her crystal cup. She'd probably just sneak away soon and go home. She was really tired anyways. Katara was still sitting pondering her thoughts when someone else approached her.

"Miss Katara, may I have this dance?" Another voice said.

She sighed, still looking down at her plate.

"Listen.." She started while lifting her head to the man. "I really don't wa-"

Katara froze when she saw the man standing before her.

Standing in front of her was a tall, lean, broad shouldered man. The arrow tattoos, air nomad robes, and big grey eyes were the only thing that gave him away. "Aang.." Katara said quietly, completely in shock. His hand was extended towards her.

Katara's mouth hung half opened as she stared at him in awe. She slowly put her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet. Aang led her out to the ballroom floor. He spun her around and pulled her into his arms.

"I've missed you." Aang whispered into her ear.

"Aang.." Katara breathed. She pulled him into a deep embrace. "I can't believe it's you.."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and he gently lifted his hand to wipe it away.

"Everything's okay now, I'm here to stay." Aang said in a gentle voice.

Aang wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and began to sway to the music. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his cloudy grey eyes. They were surrounded by lords, generals, diplomats and their wives, but at this moment it felt like they were the only two in the world. They moved slowly around the candlelit ballroom in each other's arms. Neither of them broke each other's gaze.

At this moment, it wouldn't have mattered if the music had stopped playing. They were moving to the mixed beatings of their hearts, which was so amazingly audible. Aang pulled Katara closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. He was taller than her now she realized. His shoulders were broader, he had a more sculpted look. A much older look. Katara felt a heat rise in her cheeks. Katara moved her soft hands to Aang's cheeks and faced him towards her. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then gravity was pulling their faces closer. Katara sped up the process and pressed her soft lips to his.

Their lips melded together as they expressed their loneliness and sadness they had felt from being separated for so long. She felt butterflies shoot through body as extreme happiness overtook her. Aang lifted his hand to her cheek and deepened the kiss. They had stopped dancing, and didn't care if anyone was watching; they were the only ones that existed right now. Goosebumps started to rise on her skin, and she smiled in their kiss.

Aang noticed her smile and pulled away to look in her eyes. He had his goofy grin on, and Katara felt a chill run through her body.

Katara leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. She lingered there for a second. She felt Aang's warm, sweet breath tickle her lips, then leaned her head right under his chin and he rested his head on hers.

"I missed you so much, Aang." Katara said quietly.


End file.
